


The Gift

by Redcristal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Redemption, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcristal/pseuds/Redcristal
Summary: After jumping into Glory’s portal, the Slayer lands in the deck of Vader's Star Destroyer and accused of being a spy. Will Buffy survive the experience? Will Vader survive Buffy? And what will Palpatine do?





	1. Meetings and First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Time-line: About 3-4 years after Revenge of the Sith for Star Wars and Episode The Gift for Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas

Slowly opening her eyes, Buffy found herself alone in this small grayish room that was not her bedroom.  
  
Suddenly the memories of Glory, Dawn and jumping through the portal came rushing back… She pulled her self into sitting position, groaning as her body protested the movement.  
  
“OK so I’m not dead,” she muttered to herself.  
  
Then she mentally recounted what happened to her:  
  
Beat one ho of a hell god with a troll hammer… Check.  
  
Killed Doc… Check.  
  
Said goodbye to Dawn … Check.  
  
Jumped in the portal … Check.  
  
Landed on a metal floor, surrounded with beings in white armor carrying black gun type things… Check.  
  
Accused of being a spy and shot… Check.  
  
Waking in small gray room… Check.  
  
“Oh this is so NOT good.” she grouched. “Why the hell does this type of stuff always happen to me? Why not Faith or any other Slayer. Someone up there obviously hates me…”  
  
Her rant was abruptly cut short when the door slid up with a hiss and more goons dressed in said white armor entered accompanied by a rigid looking human.  
  
“What are you doing on my ship? Whom do you work for?” he asked with a cool voice.  
  
“Look...” she started to say but the guy cut her off.  
  
“And don’t try to lie, we know you are a spy.”  
  
“And how did you work that out, Mr. Stuck up?”  
  
“You will show some respect,” the man hissed as he raised his hand to threaten her. But before he could strike her, Buffy jumped to her feet, grabbed his hand and twisted it so that he fell to his knees.  
  
Without missing a beat, she then proceeded to kick the armored guys in the chest, sending them flying to the wall.  
  
“Lesson number one, little boy,” she growled out in annoyance at the whimpering man that she had pinned to the floor “never, ever, try to hit me or any other girl, got it?”  
  
Buffy knocked him unconscious.  
  
“Now if you will excuse me, I’m gonna go and find a person in this miserable dimension that won’t come to THAT stupid conclusion about me.”  
  
With that she skipped out of her cell and down the corridor. Unfortunately when she turned the corner she literally collided into a tall dark form. Before she could say anything, a hand closed around her throat and lifted her up.  
  
The thing’s grip was strong, but Buffy was not one of most resourceful Slayers in Slayer history for nothing.  
  
Swinging her leg, she kicked the man/thing right between his legs, which resulted in painful gasp and her release. Pressing her advantage she executed perfect jump and power kick to the head sending the dark shape flying in the wall and slowly sliding in the black heap on the floor.  
  
Frowning Buffy threw a glance in both directions to look for some other person or what ever. Seeing no one she rested her gaze on the large pile of black on the floor.  
  
“I guess you’re it” she muttered and then grabbed the gloved arm and pulled him/it to a secluded area.  
  
***  
  
Vader slowly regained consciousness. Disoriented, he sat up only to grab his throbbing head.  
  
“Well, look at that, you’re awake, finally.”  
  
The voice spoke behind him. Turning around he spotted the owner of said voice.  
  
“Now before you start with the threatening, I won’t hurt you if you won’t try to hurt me, deal?” she continued as she glared at him.  
  
Regarding his opponent for a second Vader stood up and reached for his light saber only to find it missing.  
  
“Sorry MR. Tall and dark but I had felt the need to hide your cool glowing red stick, just so that you wouldn’t do something extremely stupid.”  
  
Vader was becoming very angry at this point so he raised his hand to direct the Force to choke her and for a moment it worked. But suddenly the girl kicked a barrel towards his head and he had to duck to avoid it. He was then greeted with a foot to his chest that sent him flying.  
  
“Again with the choking thing.Which part of the ‘I won’t hurt you if you don’t try to hurt me’ part didn’t you get? Honestly it’s like reasoning with a brick wall.” She stomped towards him.  
  
“Get this through your thick head, I’m not a spy, I don’t even know where I am! All I want is to go back home. Now, whoever you are, you better start listening to me mister!”  
  
Buffy jabbed her index finger at his chest, glaring up at him.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“Now he wants to talk. You see my name is Buffy and back home I jumped into the portal, which should have pretty much killed me. But instead of getting very dead, I found my self surrounded by clowns in white armor and have been enjoying your hospitality ever since.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Vader could not process her strange speech so quickly, though he was sure at this point that this…Buffy was no spy. What he could not wrap his mind around was the portal part of information.  
  
“Weren’t you listening? I am not from around here. You know portal between worlds, me jumping too close to the damn thing, then poof, little ol’ me surrounded. Got it?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Lord Vader?” a voice questioned behind him.  
  
Vader turned to see about twenty clones their blasters at the ready.  
  
Suddenly a blond head peaked out from behind him, startling Vader a bit (not that he would ever admit that to anyone). How had she gotten behind him so fast?  
  
“Tell them to start pointing those gun thingies elsewhere before I get cranky”, she muttered her eyes narrowing at the solders.  
  
Vader felt a bit amused and curious at the same time. He didn’t feel the girl move behind him at all. And she didn’t appear to have any fear of him, or the clones for that matter. Making a decision he turned back to the clone commander.  
  
“Put your weapons down,” he commanded.  
  
“That’s better,” he heard soft voice mutter behind him.  
  
“Commander, find some accommodations, not a cell, for our guest.” He turned back to Buffy “Go with them, we will talk more later.”  
  
With that Vader turned sharply and moved away. But before he could get to the door a shouted “Hey!” stopped him in his tracks. He whirled around just in time to catch his lightsaber.  
  
“Nice catch!”  
  
Vader clipped his light saber to his belt then turned around again, but before he rounded the corner, he heard Buffy yell “you’re welcome!” 


	2. Slightly Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going ... somewhere...

Buffy was getting bored, so very bored. the scenery was boring - grey on white, white on gray - with occasional black panel full of blinking buttons - clowns in white armor were leading her through a maze of gray hallways. How nobody gets lost in this boring identical hallways?

Honestly don’t these people know other colors that black, white and gray? ‘Maybe they are color blind,’ she decided.

Finally coming to some door that were— _ **oh joy**_ \-- gray, one of the clowns tapped the panel with all sorts of white and black buttons, and the door swished opened. She was bid to enter and when she did just that, the door closed behind her.

Looking around she saw a large window. Wanting to see what the outside looked like she made her way to the window…and stared. Buffy was looking through the port-screen, eyes wide in astonishment. She was on a friggin _**STAR SHIP**_.

What the hell did she get her self into this _time_?

She was so wrapped up in the view that she missed the sound of the door opening. Hearing loud breathing suddenly pop up behind her, Buffy ducked, whirled around and kicked the legs out from under the breather. She did this instinctively before seeing who she had just knocked to the floor.

“Oops, sorry.” Before Vader could throw a tantrum at being bested by the small blonde, _**again**_ , she helped him up, fussing. “Are you OK? I didn’t break anything right?” ‘ _God this guy is tall_ ’, she thought.

She craned her neck, looking up at the black mask, trying to figure out if she hurt him. Seeing that he was OK, she glared at him. “You know if you would, like knock or, I don’t know say hello you wouldn’t have ended up on the floor ya know?”

Feeling amused again Vader retorted. “Well if you would not gape at the stars like a starved Wookie at a meal you would have heard me.”

Hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance. ”And maybe if someone had mentioned that I’m on a star ship it wouldn’t have been such a shock.”

“Don’t your people travel?” asked Vader curiously.

“Oh yes, we walk, we ride a bike, drive a car, take a train, or airplane, but no space ships for most people….” Buffy’s voice trailed off as a thought came to her. “Hey…you visit planets…which means that there are aliens…which draws the question, **_what_ ** are you?” she asked,looking him up and down.

“I’m human.” Vader answered,deadpan. 

“OOKaaay” she drawled, “Is this black armor and mask thingy a fashion statement?” and could he not pick some other color, granted black went with everything, but they were going totally overboard with monotone color scheme. At least his cape could have been different color. 

“I can’t live without it.” came an answered after some time passed. for a moment Buffy thought he would't answer her at all. But ... “Make with the splainy,please?” she asked, she was curius with what he meant with the answer he gave her.

“What?”

Rolling her eyes Buffy clarified. “I meant explain. Yeesh you’re so much like Giles.”

“Who is Giles?”

“Giles is a Watcher, you know …ah no you don’t know, and well Giles is well Giles, with tweed and knowledge. And didn’t I ask you a question first?”

“My body was burned severely and the smoke damaged my lungs.”

Wincing, Buffy stepped closer. “I’m sorry to hear that. It must be hard to live with that bucket on your head.” she said softly.

Shaking him self free of the memories of those events on Mustafar, Vader drew strength from his anger. “We are not discussing me.” He said harshly. “I came here to find out how you got on my ship.”

Narrowing her eyes for a moment at his sharp tone, Buffy wanted to snap at him for his rudeness, but figuring that this must be a sore spot for the poor guy she let it drop…for now. “Well there was this girl…or more like a Hellgodess that wanted to rip our world to pieces by opening all of the portals in between her world and ours. There were only two people that could close it, me and my baby sister. Since I didn’t want my sister to get hurt or die, I closed it … end of story. And I would really like to go back home if possible.”

Vader thought that information over. “Didn’t you say that the portal should ‘pretty much have killed you’?”

“Yeah but since it didn’t I would really like to go back.”

“That is understandable. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to attend to some matters, I’ll send a droid to assist you and to answer your questions.

“M’key.” Buffy mumbled, again watching the stars deep in thought.


	3. New meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy is on her way to meet with Palpatine ...

When the door opened again Buffy turned to see a glittering robot enter. It was walking slowly, like it could not bed its knees all the way. And it was making squeaky noise that already got on her nerves.

“Hello! I’m T-3CE4 human cyber relations. Lord Vader sends me to assist you Miss.”

“Hi I’m Buffy T-umm, can I call you TC …?”

“That won’t be a problem Miss Buffy. You may call me TC if you wish.”

“Thanks. So wanna show me around and show me which buttons to push and so on?”

“Certainly Miss Buffy.” TC nodded its silver head.

“Don’t call me Miss TC.”

“Certainly Milady.”

“Don’t call me that either.” Buffy muttered.

“As you wish Lady Buffy.”

“No.” She turned to TC. “I meant call me just by my name. No Miss, Lady and so on. OK?”

“I beg you pardon ma’am but that would not be proper.”

“Fine,” she muttered rolling her eyes. “Call me what ever you want then. As long it’s not Miss Summers.”

 

*** 

 

When Vader next came to Buffy’s new room, he found T-3CE4 waiting. “T-3CE4, why are you waiting out side? I explicitly told you to stay with our guest.”

T-3CE4 patiently waited for the end of his Master’s tirade and then answered. “That is correct Milord, but your orders also declared that if she orders me to do something harmless I am to obey, I concluded that her order for me to stay outside while Lady Buffy is taking a shower is harmless."

“Buffy is finished with the shower, thank you very much,” a voice said behind them. T-3CE4 and Vader turned around just to see Buffy standing a few feet from them arms crossed and glaring at them. “And didn’t your mother teach you any manners? Which reminds me...” With that she came closer to Vader. “We weren’t properly introduced, with all that threatening and trying to kill me thing. My name is Buffy Ann Summers. And you are?” she asked expectantly, with raised eyebrow.

“I’m Lord Vader.” Buffy scrunched her nose. “You’re first name is Lord? Man; did you annoy your mother before you were able to walk or what?” Vader just glared and silently cursed that his Master ordered him to bring this girl to him. If he hadn’t he would rid himself of her right about now.

‘ _Pity_ that,’ he thought crossly, ‘ _because_ I sense that she will be _trouble_.’

“The Emperor wants to see you.” He said finally deciding to ignore her questions.

“Just a moment then, I’m going to brush my hair.”

“ _ **Now**_ ”, Vader growled and pulled her with him.

 

*******

 

Buffy was standing beside Vader.They were riding an elevator with two red dressed guys. At least Buffy thought they were guys. Frankly she didn’t even know if they were human or not. She sneaked a glace at the tall dark form beside her standing rigidly, with crossed arms and staring straight ahead.

‘Men,’ she thought with some amusement. ‘Which ever universes they are from, they always stay the same. Even if they are a little over two meters tall, wear black armor and breathing mask.’ Smothering a snicker, she recalled his reaction at her comment at his choice of colors. He really wanted to blow up then; she could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. As it was he just stormed ahead. Not that he got far since she stepped on his billowing cloak. Honestly she didn’t know why she was getting such a kick from goading him--- she really didn’t. But seeing him so sullen and cranky was making her…giddy.

 

*******

 

When lift came to a stop, the doors opened and the Imperial Red Guard stepped out first flanking the entrance. Vader practically stormed out of the lift like bat out of hell. She nearly lost it then. Biting her cheek to stop the giggles that were threatening to overcome her, she trained her eyes to the throne in the middle of the room. The room that was bigger than her house. Getting her wandering attention back to the throne, she noticed a frail looking hooded man on the throne. Vader told her that he was The Emperor, Palpatine. Getting closer, she got an intense urge to get a stake and see if emperor could be dusted. She seriously doubted that the guy was even human. He was all wrinkly and had yellow eyes…ick Getting a grip on her instinct she dropped in low curtsy, internally thanking Ethan Ryan for that fiasco on Halloween. Rising from her graceful curtsy, she made a point to not showing any negative feelings when her eyes met with the eyes of a man on the throne.

“Hello Your Highness,” she greeted politely. Then she waited patently for the old man to speak.

“Lord Vader tells me that you were found on his flag ship.”

“Yes, by accident I got transported from my home planet Earth, by a portal. And no I don’t know where Earth is or how to get there, so any help regarding that would be greatly appreciated.”

“I see.” The Emperor got quiet and Buffy got this unpleasant feeling that he was trying to read her mind.

“If I may interrupt Your Highness’ reading me session, you’ll get your answers quicker if you ask what you wanna know?” Smiling slightly, Palpatine leaned back on his throne and started asking what he wanted to know, all the while studying small woman before him.


End file.
